Seeking for the Unknown
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: <html><head></head>After Len's girlfriend died in a car accident, her heart was transplanted to a girl named, Hino Kahoko, whom Len is looking for right now.</html>
1. Prologue

**-PROLOGUE-**

Inside the dark, vast room, the well-known virtuoso was lying down on his bed, staring at the cream-colored ceiling. The buttons on his long sleeve were slightly askew, hair messy and sweats forming on his forehead. Hoshino Shiori's wake happened this afternoon, that's why his desk is full of alcoholic beverages.

_"Len, when are we going to get married? Sorry if I'm impatient but I can't really wait any longer."_

He gazed to his side table, reaching for a pink and blue picture frame that holds a picture of him and his deceased girlfriend, Shori.

_"This is the most beautiful necklace ever been made. Thank you, Len!"_

He sat up, staring at the frame with dull and emotionless eyes.

_"Look what I bought! It's a book of baby names. I know it's still early for this but… want to think of a name already. So… will you pick a name with me? heehee."_

His thumb was running up and down on her picture, remembering her figure and calming expressions.

"I…"

_"I love you, Len!"_

"I need to find her… The girl who has her heart…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I didn't expected it to be this short... It's just a prologue anyway. I'll update very soon :D I already have the first chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"L-Len-kun? Tsukimori Len-kun?" Kahoko asked to confirm, hands were shaking as she talked to the person on the phone.

_"Yes. this is Tsukimori Len, and you are?"_ he answered with the same cold voice he always use

"Hino Kahoko. Don't you remember me?" she gulped, as though she regret ever calling him.

_"Kahoko?"_ He repeated, trying to remember her.

"We meet at the garden of Yokohama Hospital; the redhead patient who comforted you." She told, followed by a soft giggle.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Len was in a hidden garden in the hospital, sitting on a rock as he cried. He used his sleeve to wipe his tears, continuously crying._

_"A-Anoo … Why are you crying?" a crimson-haired girl approached standing beside him, still wearing a patient's clothes. He looked up at her with teary eyes, wanting to ask her who she is and why she's here._

_She crouched down beside him. "Did you lose someone special?"_

_He nodded. Her hand flew on his back, patting him comfortingly._

_"You can tell me what happened." She said as she continued patting_

_"My… My girlfriend died… She was talking to me on the phone while driving. She was telling me about her day; about how happy it was. I didn't know that she was driving until I heard a loud crash … She still made it to this hospital but not for long, she gave up. The doctors here are all useless. They cannot do anything to bring her back."_

_"No… they're not useless. Maybe it's just really her time, but we all know there's a reason why God took her early from all of you. So stop crying now."_

_"How can I not cry? She's gone now…" he sobbed_

_She sighed deeply, looking away first before talking. "I'm going to die soon, too…"_

_It stopped him, looking at her as if asking her to explain and continue._

_"I'm going to die because of something, but I don't want to cry, what's the point of crying anyway? I just snacked out of my room because it was so tiring there. I don't want to waste my last few days inside that room."_

_"Y-you should have said that earlier… You have a bigger problem than me, yet you chose to be strong." He muttered._

_"That's the only thing I can do; is to have fun on my remaining time. What's your name again?"_

_"Tsukimori Len." He answered, wiping the rest of his flowing tears_

_"Nice meeting you, Len-kun! I'm Hino – "_

_"Kahoko!" someone suddenly called from afar._

_"Oops. Sorry, Len-kun. I need to go back now. Meeting you is the greatest thing that happened today. Bye, Len-kun! I hope I'll see you again!" she stood up, running towards her mother._

_"Wait! I haven't asked what your disease is yet…" He uttered, as though his voice descended, knowing that she wouldn't hear him anyway._

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

_"Ah… Kahoko. So how are you now?"_ he asked, changing the tone of his voice.

"I'm good as new! I somehow survived. An angel sent from above saved me, though I don't know who that person was."

_"That's good then. Anything I can help?"_

"Um… I heard that you're in Tokyo now, same as I am. If you have time… Can we meet later?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can this be considered a longer chapter? xD Thanks for the reviews and I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Mom… If I'm going to die tomorrow, I want to see all my friends today, and tell them how happy my life became when I met them."_

_Her mother saddened, putting her left hand on Kaho's head, rubbing her forehead with her thumb. "No, don't say that, honey. You're not going to die. I won't give up in searching for a donor. Just… hand on. Promise me you won't give up too."_

_"Mom…" she mumbled, caressing her mother's arm. "Don't stress yourself too much. I know it's been hard on you. I'm already staying here for a week, so I guess—"_

_"Kahoko, Mrs. Hino!" Nami barged in with a huge smile on her face, holding a brown envelope._

_"What's with the excitement, Nami-san?" Her mother, who we will refer to as 'Kana', asked, jerking her head up to the girl._

_"Good news!" she declared, showing the envelope higher. "I just found a donor!" Nami squealed. Kana and Kahoko still couldn't believe what they hear, but of course, the bliss they can feel can't be denied. Kana reached for the envelope, opened it and tucked the paper out._  
><em>Scanning the neatly printed paper, her eyes went wide-open.<em>

_"Is there anything wrong, mom?"_

_She snapped out and gazed at her daughter, smiling to hide away the worry she's feeling._

_"It's nothing, dear." Kana sighed before continuing. "Finally… You're going to be safe… We should be thankful to that person."_

_Kahoko noticed her mom shed a tear, becoming more intrigued. "Who is it, mom? I don't even know if it's necessary to thank that certain person."_

_Kana looked away, unable to stare at her golden orbs. "Ah, Nami-san. I'll go get something to eat." She excused. "Please look after, Kahoko."_

_"Eh? H-hai…"_

_"Mom, wait!" Kahoko called, watching her as she stood up from her seat and leave._

"Damn. He keeps on calling me." Len spoke suddenly, eager to crush his phone.

"Eh?" she snapped out from her thoughts, staring at her furious companion.

They were drinking a coffee for Len, and a cappuccino for Kahoko, in a little Café. They wanted to know each other more, but they had been silent ever since this morning.  
>Pissed and annoyed, he answered the 13th phone call he received from the same person.<p>

"WHAT!"

_"Tell me where it is."_

"TELL WHAT! JUST SAY IT AND QUIT BOTHERING ME!" Kahoko let out a soft gasp, scared at the tone Len is using.

_"Tell me where Shiori Hoshino's grave is."_

He frowned more, tightening the hold on his phone. "And why would I tell a stranger where it is?"

_"I'm not a stranger. I'm her—"_

He ended the call, putting his phone down on the table with a loud thud. He looked at her and noticed her appalled expression. "Uh, sorry."

"It's all right…" she exhaled. "By the way… who is that?"

He recalled all what they talked about just now, and then slapped his forehead with force. "Ugh. I forgot to ask… I mean, I didn't allow him to."

She smiled. "You can just wait for another call."

"I don't wish for another. So, is there anything you need from me?"

"Ah that...?"

"Didn't you say last night you have something important to say to me? What is it?"

She looked down to her fingers, poking them. "U-uh… Is it possible if you…"

"Hm?"

"If you…"

_If I like you? Are you confessing that early?_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wah gomen! the author is having brain problems xD LOL


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** DID YOU KNOW THAT? this chapter was written last May 2011 after updated chapter 3? Sorry if it took really long... I just found it last night in one of my notebooks.

**Phoenix Mistress-** what a coincidence xD i was actually watching captain barbell that time (with that scene on) when this plot suddenly came into my mind.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"If you…"

_If I like you? Are you confessing that early?_ He thought.

"If you… Can help me find a job." She finished, staring at his golden orbs with plead.

"Is that all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as the task seems to be a piece of cake for him.

"If you can't, then it's—"

He cut her by saying; " Come to my office tomorrow; Tsukimori Real State Company. I can help you with a certain job." He said, getting a piece of paper and a pen to write down the address.

She gawked, amazed at his generosity.

"Here." He put the pen down and hand the paper towards her, smirking as he enjoy her glistening expression.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Len-kun! I was actually expecting you'd turn me down…" she mumbled, voice descended in the middle of her sentence. HShe lowered her head, bashfully glancing at him for his reaction.

"Just consider this as a repay for your deeds."

"What did I do…? Aah… Are you talking about the time in the hospital? It was really nothing. By the way, how are you know? Have you already moved on?" her question caught him off-guard, impassiveness in his face has returned.

"Len-kun?"

"Moving on… Isn't as easy as you think." He answered, head is lowered until his eyes are barely seen.

"I know, Len-kun. I know…"

"You don't know anything about it. You haven't experienced it before…"

"That's where you're wrong." she said so sudden. He then raised his head up with the word 'huh', sketched on his face.

"A year ago... I've been cheated and lied to..."

**~Flashback~**

_"Kahoko, what did you cook?" her older sister appeared somewhere, jerking her head to peek._

_"It's Etou's favorite salad. I made it especially for him, mixed with all my love as the main ingredient." She explained, smiling as she tied the lunch box in a red handkerchief._

_"Well then, good luck! I hope he will like it."_

_Before she could even step a foot on her boy friend's house, she stopped midway. Eyes grown big and watery, mindlessly dropping the well-prepared bento._

_He was kissing another girl. Furiously, she marched towards them and gave him a hard slap, leaving a red mark on his pretty face._

_"What the hell was that for? !" he shouted like he doesn't care whether she caught him or if he had hurt her badly._

_"How can you do this to me? !" she shouted back, sobbing._

_"That's because I don't love you." He said coolly, receiving another slap from her._

_"I thought you do! You said you do!"_

_"I only said that, can you even state one that I ever showed love to you? Hn?"_

_She thought for awhile, recalling the past few months or days._

_._

_.  
><em>

_"Etou, I won in the competition!" she exclaimed with joy._

_"Hn." Was all his answer._

_._

_"Etou, my birthday is next week." She informed, smiling from ear to ear._

_"Sorry, I'm busy."_

_.  
><em>

_"Etou, can you spend Christmas with me? It'll be our first Christmas toge—"_

_"Sorry, I already promised by gang."_

_"But I'm your—"_

_"I can't disappoint them. You know that." He said before he continue walking, leaving her motionless behind._

_"But what about… me…" she uttered to herself._

_._

_.  
><em>

_"See? You're just the only one who's been tailing me ever since? And the reason why I only agreed to be in a relationship with you is because you confessed to me in front of a huge crowd. What will they think of me if I disappoint you? Now will you go and leave? I don't want to see you anymore." He shooed her, pushing her lightly towards the wide-open door._

_He removed the ring from his finger, a sign of breaking their unfortunate relationship, and threw it roughly back at her._

_"We're done." Words that were supposed "she" was the one to say._

_She ran quickly from his house, never daring to look back._

**~End of Flashback~**

"And that's how our 1 year relationship ended…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** who wants more details from the flashback in the next chapter? Who likes this chapter? :D REVIEW IF YOU DO!


End file.
